Little Birds
by AutumnSkyy
Summary: Cordelia is only but a little bird, pushed too soon from the nest. Upon arriving at Miss Robichaux's Academy, Cordelia feels lost, abandoned and out of place. However, she soon befriends her roommate, a young Cajun girl named Misty Day. In her, she manages to find friendship, acceptance and a few unexpected feelings. Cordelia/Misty.
1. CH 1- Pushing the Bird from the Nest

**A/N:** So I decided to stray a bit from Asylum and work with some characters from Coven, so alas, one more story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS. 

**Little Birds**

**CH 1**- Pushing the Bird from the Nest

**NEW ORLEANS 1990's**

Cordelia Goode sat in the back of an all black luxurious town car. Her mother, Fiona Goode, sat by her side. She glanced out the window through black shades. Cordelia sat stiff with her hands in tight fists upon her lap, restraining the urge to cry. She had been crying non-stop since Fiona informed her that she was to go to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. Cordelia was mortified by the idea of being abandoned by her mother. Sure, Fiona had left her multiple times while she traveled but this was different. She wasn't just leaving Cordelia behind with the help. She was dumping her in a boarding school, miles away from their home in New York.

Cordelia had pleaded to her mother not to send her away. But Fiona was set on her decision. And once her mind was made, there was no changing it.

_"Don't cry, Delia." Fiona had told her, "Every young witch must attend Robichaux's. I was far younger then you when I arrived there." She then looked at the girl who hung her head, hiding the tears that would not stop falling. She walked to her and lifted her chin. "Oh, Delia. Stop your crying. You're the daughter of the Supreme, you'd do good to remember that." She pointed a finger at the young, sixteen year old girl. _

Cordelia froze when the car came to an immediate halt. Slowly, she lifted her head and glanced out the window to see the large white house: Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Ladies. A home for witches. Cordelia bit back a cry.

The driver opened Fiona's door and she stepped out. The driver then hurried around and opened Cordelia's door.

The warm New Orleans air hit her instantly. She set her brown eyes on her mother who waited impatiently for her. Perhaps if she begged right there, on the steps of Robichaux's, in front of the help, Fiona would change her mind. Perhaps she would see that Cordelia needed her. That all she wanted was to be with her mother. But instead, she forced herself out of the car and stood next to her mother.

Fiona placed her hand on the girl's back and lead her through the black gates of Robichaux's. Cordelia tried to be brave. She kept her chin up high as they walked up to the front of the house where a woman with wild orange hair was waiting. Myrtle Snow, was her name.

"Well, here she is." Fiona said as she and Cordelia stopped in front of Myrtle.

Myrtle Snow looked at Cordelia and smiled softly at her. "Welcome to Miss Robichaux's, my dear girl."

Cordelia looked to her mother for one last sign of hope. There was none. She was on her own now. Myrtle Snow outstretched her hand to her. "Come along now, darling."

Hesitantly, Cordelia took Myrtle's hand. As soon as she did, her mother's hand fell off her back. Cordelia looked back instantly to Fiona. Her eyes screamed for help. But Fiona only smiled at her, "Make me proud, Delia." Was all she said.

Myrtle and Fiona exchanged looks. Fiona merely shrugged and turned around, walking away, leaving her daughter in capable hands that were not hers. She had to admit that bringing Cordelia to Robichaux's was long overdue. The girl was sixteen years old, she should have attended Robichaux's much sooner.

Cordelia turned around hoping to see her mother, watching her go. But Fiona was already disappearing down the walk way. Cordelia lifted her hand, stretching it out to her. The word "Mother" caught in her throat, held back by the thick lump that threatened to make her cry. She hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. Not even a hug. Of course, she knew Fiona wasn't very motherly, but she expected a "goodbye", or even a "love you". But all she received was a "Make me proud."

Cordelia turned back around, facing forward to her new life. The large white house was overwhelming as she stepped up its porch and through its large doors. Myrtle let go of her hand and ushered her inside as she told the butler where to put Cordelia's bags. Cordelia walked down the hall, wiping away the tears that fell with a single hand. She sniffled and came to a stop by the wall, before the foyer. It didn't take long before Myrtle caught up with her. Cordelia's big brown eyes looked up at the witch before her. She felt so abandoned, so alone in the big cold house.

And Myrtle looked back at the young girl. She was like a tiny baby bird, pushed too soon from the nest. She did not care much for Fiona, but her daughter was another story. She was young, innocent and her eyes filled with a fear Myrtle had seen in many of the girls that walked through the doors. But there was something about Cordelia that softened her heart. Cordelia's lips trembled slightly. "Will you be my mother now?" She asked.

Her question took Myrtle by surprise but her heart melted even more. A saddened smile brushed her lips and she took the girl's hand. "If you want me to be."

Her words washed Cordelia with a giant sense of relief. And somehow, she felt just a little bit comforted. She smiled sadly and nodded once.

"Come along then, little bird. Let me show you to your new home."

Cordelia stood by her new bed. Her suitcase laid upon it, closed. The room was white, as well was the furniture and the sheets on the bed. Another twin bed sat across from hers on the opposite side of the room. The blankets on the bed were ruffled, on the nigh stand sat a small radio followed by a black and white photograph of a blond woman that looked awfully familiar to Cordelia. Whoever her roommate was, Cordelia could already tell (by the way they kept their side of the room) that they were probably a bit eccentric. But Cordelia didn't care. She just wanted to go home. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs upon the white sheets. The tears dropped on to her hands, placed on her lap.

She could hear them, the other girls as they walked past her room, laughing and talking amongst themselves. There weren't many girls in the academy, not as many as there used to be. But all the girls there were probably already friends. Cordelia would be the odd one out. She sighed. Myrtle told her dinner would be soon and she was to start her classes the following morning. She had yet to meet her roommate. The thought made her a little nervous.

Cordelia opened her suitcase and rummaged through it, pulling out a photograph of her and her mother. Cordelia glared at it. She felt the anger boiling inside of her. Fiona had just abandoned her, dropped her off on the steps of Robichaux's like an unwanted puppy. Cordelia had always wanted her mother's approval and her love. But Fiona claimed she had failed Cordelia. The girl was nothing like her at that age. At sixteen, Fiona was a strong and witty young woman that could obtain anything she desired. She was hard, cold and as a bad as they come. Not to mention her powers were growing at a rapid rate. On the other hand, Cordelia was shy and delicate. She was kind and reserved. Her powers didn't measure up to her mother's. Fiona knew Cordelia was capable of so much more, but the girl was weak, she held back from her true powers. All she ever wanted was for her mother to accept her for who she was. Not what she wasn't.

Cordelia buried the photo back in to her suitcase, not wanting to look at it anymore.

Cordelia stayed in her room until dinner. She withheld the urge to cry just in case her roommate showed, but the girl never did. During dinner she sat at the edge of the large table in silence. The other girls looked at her and then whispered amongst one another. Cordelia scanned the table with reserved eyes. The seat across from her was empty. Cordelia never felt so alone in a room filled with people. After dinner, she headed upstairs while many of the girls headed out in to the backyard porch to talk and tell stories. She didn't want to join them. She just wanted to be by herself. She hoped her roommate was still a no show.

When Cordelia reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed Myrtle and the Headmistress whispering to one another.

"She's missing, again?" "Yes. We don't know where she could have gone." "Oh, dear," Myrtle said, "I know perfectly well where that little june bug has gone. You can take the girl out of the bayou but she will always find her way back. Tragic, really."

Myrtle then noticed Cordelia watching them and smiled at her. Cordelia only forced a smile and made her way up the stairs. She hurried down the hall and in to her new room. It was empty. Relieved, Cordelia sat down on her bed. She sat there for a moment, patiently waiting. When no one came, she got up and went in to the shower.

The hot water crashed against her skin and the steam filled the room, moistening the bathroom walls. Cordelia sat in the shower, her knees tucked against her chest and her arms around her legs. Her long blond hair was drenched. Locks of wet hair stuck to her cheeks. Her deep brown eyes looked down at the water as it circled and went down the drain. Tears raced down her cheeks and dripped down, mixing in with the hot water. Cordelia's entire body shook, exhausted from all the crying. Now she understood why her mother was never proud of her. She was weak; crying over such silly things. Childish things. Being sent away from home wasn't the worst thing in the world, she told herself, but being abandoned by her own mother stung like nothing before.

Growing up, Cordelia had spent much time in the presence of a nanny. She barely saw her mother. Fiona was always traveling or going out with men. She had just left her second husband before she announced it was time for Cordelia to attend the prestigious Miss Robichaux's Academy.

When she managed to finally step out of the shower, Cordelia dressed and exited the bathroom. The room was empty. She looked to the clock on the nightstand. It was past ten and her roommate had still not arrived. Perhaps she was the girl who was missing? Cordelia didn't care. She turned off the bathroom light and went to bed. Her new bed felt strange to her, it was cold and hard. But she would just have to get used to it. And she faught hard to keep the tears at bay, but one single tear escaped down her cheek, dropping on to the fresh linens.

Never had she ever felt so alone.


	2. CH 2- Meeting the Seventh Wonder

**A/N:** Well, I'm happy to know that many of you liked little Birds so far, so here's some more. Oh and thank you to those of you who have reviewed/followed/favored!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS. 

**Little Birds**

**CH 2**- Meeting the Seventh Wonder

Once Cordelia awoke the following morning, she lay motionless in bed for what seemed to be hours. Her eyelids opened slowly, greeting the soft light that entered through the curtains. She lay there softly breathing, her body exhausted from a long night of crying. She had finally managed to fall asleep sometime past midnight but tossed and turned the rest of the night. She dreamt that Fiona had come back for her. She stood waiting for her out in the walkway. Cordelia ran to her as soon as she saw her, but upon awaking, she realized it had all been a dream. Fiona was not coming back for her.

Cordelia's hand clutched the sheets tightly in anger.

During breakfast she kept to herself. In her classes, she spoke to no one. She let the day pass in a constant blur. Girls passed her in the hall but none of them made any attempts to befriend her. Cordelia missed her old school. It was a highly expensive private school Fiona had placed her in but she had friends there; friends she would never see again. And it angered Cordelia how Fiona had absolute control over her life but never took the time to see how her choices affected her daughter. Fiona was the one that changed her schools over and over. She was the one who placed her in extra curricular activities in which Cordelia had no interest. Only for the sole fact of leaving her daughter preoccupied so she wouldn't have to spend time with her. And Cordelia had grown tired of being her mother's puppet. She had told herself she would break free from her erratic lifestyle, but in the end, all Cordelia wanted was to be with her mother. To listen to her every word like a good girl because that's what she had been doing all her life.

When Fiona transferred her to a different school, Cordelia obliged. When Fiona placed her in advanced classes, Cordelia passed every course. When she said "jump", Cordelia answered, "how high?". She listened to everything her mother said and believed it to be truth. Truth because not only was she her mother but her Supreme as well. But now, upon feeling the abandonment, she was starting to believe that perhaps Mommy Dearest wasn't always right.

After their evening gathering, Cordelia wandered around the large mansion. She hadn't had the opportunity to explore much ( besides what Myrtle had showed her). She made her way in to the green house and was instantly awed by it. It was rather large and empty, filled with many dried and wilting plants. It seemed as if no one had been taking much care of it. Cordelia doubted that the girls even entered the green house- by the looks of it. She walked to the large wooden table in the middle and ran her hand across from it. Cordelia had never had one strong distinct power that signaled her as the only child of the Supreme. She was but a mere, simple witch and she was okay with that. But no, not Fiona. Fiona believed her to be capable of so much more.

Cordelia leaned against the table and felt as the tears ran down her cheeks. She missed her mother terribly. But at the same time, she wanted to hate her. Cordelia stood straight and wiped her tears away. Instead of balling up in tears, she explored the greenhouse. She picked up a watering pot, filled it with water, a white powder and other things she was able to find. She placed it on the table, set her hands over it and muttered an incantation. The water seemed to boil and then cool. Cordelia then picked it up and watered the plants. Almost instantly the plants turned green and returned to life. Cordelia smiled.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Came a voice. Cordelia jumped, looking up instantly. There standing mere feet away was a blond teenage girl. She was dressed in the school's uniform but there was something different about her. It could have been her cajun accent or the fact that she was barefoot and muddy. Like she had been running around in the swamp. Well, by the looks of her, that's probably where she was.

"Um, hi." Cordelia said nervously. She believed the greenhouse to be empty.

The blond Cajun girl walked over to where Cordelia stood and marveled over the plants. "That's amazing. Did you do this?" She looked to Cordelia with a brilliant smile.

For a moment, Cordelia forgot how to speak the English language. She stuttered and then nodded.

The blond girl turned back to the plants. "You have to teach me sometime."

She wasn't sure why, nor did she question it, but Cordelia found herself smiling. It was the first time anyone had ever marveled over her abilities. Fiona had laughed at her and told her to stop messing around with those potions and powders. That she should use her time to absorb a better power. But here was this girl, this complete stranger, completely awed by the fact that she had brought a few dead plants back to life. It made Cordelia feel lightened.

"Oh, there you are, child." Came a familiar voice and both girls jumped, turning around to see Myrtle standing there. Cordelia looked from the girl to Myrtle. "We've been looking for you like mad." She said. Cordelia wasn't sure if she was speaking to her or the girl.

"I'm sorry." Said the Cajun girl and stepped forth.

It instantly processed in her mind. The Cajun girl was her missing roommate.

"Come along then, darling." Myrtle outstretched her hand to her. The Cajun girl walked to her, but not before turning back to look at Cordelia and flashing her a sweet smile. Cordelia felt her knees go weak. "Cordelia," Myrtle snapped her out of the small trance and she looked to her. "Dinner's ready. I suggest you join the rest of the girls." She said; a soft smile on her face.

Cordelia only nodded and watched as Myrtle and her roommate left the greenhouse. Once they were gone, Cordelia turned back to her plants. She collected herself the best she could but the Cajun girl's smile didn't leave her mind. There was just something about her. Cordelia shook her head and left the greenhouse to join the rest of the girls for dinner.

Dinner went as usual: Cordelia sat in silence while all the other girls chatted excitedly around her. They seemed to have accepted her company but still didn't try to make much conversation with her. Cordelia looked at the empty seat across from her. Her roommate had not joined them for dinner. She was probably being punished for leaving the academy grounds for so long.

After dinner, Cordelia headed back to her room. It was empty. She simply brushed it off and sat on her bed. The portrait of her mother sat by her nightstand. She frowned at it. Cordelia didn't remember placing it there. Of course, it must have been Spalding, after Myrtle ordered him to empty Cordelia's belongings from her suitcase and place them in their proper place. He must have found the portrait and placed it on her nightstand. Cordelia glared at the portrait and set it face down.

Just then the bathroom door opened. Cordelia almost jumped at the sound. And sure enough there stood the blond Cajun girl, all nice and clean in a freshly clean outfit. Cordelia couldn't help but to stare. The blond girl smiled at her, "Hi."

"Hi." Cordelia said. The girl walked to her bed and plunked down. "My name's Misty. Misty Day. Miss Myrtle said you were my new roommate."

"Yes. I'm Cordelia…Cordelia Goode."

Misty tilted her head slightly. "As in the Supreme Goode?"

Cordelia nodded.

But instead of shying away in fear, Misty smiled, "My, that's interesting." She said and turned to her small radio, turning it on. A woman's lovely voice filled the room almost instantly. "You must feel awfully lonely being new and all." Misty said turning her attention back to Cordelia.

Cordelia sighed. "Kind of, yeah."

"Don't worry, I felt lonely at first too. But I have my Stevie." She looked adoringly to the radio.

"Stevie?" Cordelia asked looking to the photograph of the blond woman.

"Stevie Nicks!" Misty jumped to her feet and hurried to Cordelia, jumping on her bed next to her. "You know, Fleetwood Mac!" Her face lit up almost instantly.

Cordelia was a bit taken back but she smiled. "I've heard of them." She said.

"She's the White Witch, you know, Stevie." Misty said, "I used to be really lonely but then I found her."

Cordelia smiled. This Misty Day was a little odd, eccentric was the word she was looking for. But she was the first girl to even bother to talk to her. It had been her second day at Robichaux's and she hadn't made any friends. Most of the girls took one look at her and turned away snickering to themselves. They perfectly knew who she was and Cordelia knew how mean teenage girls could be. But Misty was different. She was friendly and the fact that Cordelia was the Supreme's daughter didn't seem to bother her.

"You were missing..." The words slipped out of Cordelia's mouth.

"Oh," Misty smiled sheepishly, "I was in the swamp."

Cordelia frowned lightly. "What were you doing there?"

"I like to be there. Its my home. Well, was." She answered.

"Does your family live there?"

Misty's smile faded instantly. Cordelia knew what she had asked was out of line. But Misty brushed it off quickly. "Nope. Just me and Stevie." She stood off the bed and went to her own where she picked up the photo of Stevie Nicks from the night stand and smiled down at it.

"Did you get in to trouble for leaving?" Cordelia scooted to the edge of her bed, quickly changing the subject.

Misty shook her head. "No, not really." She placed the photo back on the night stand. "Miss Myrtle just said not to do it again. My home is here now." There was almost a sadness to her voice. But she smiled again. "Doesn't matter. Home is wherever I am with my Stevie."

Cordelia smiled softly. Her eyes traced the the portrait of her mother that lay face down now. "Yeah…"

"So, those plants." Misty said changing the subject. The smile was back on her face. Cordelia looked to her, yanking her attention from the disappointment that was her mother. "I've seen those plants abandoned there for weeks. I've tried watering them myself but can't seem to get them back. But you did. How'd you do it?" She scooted closer to Cordelia.

Cordelia was a bit surprised by Misty's disregard for personal space but she didn't mind. "Oh, it was but a simple potion." Cordelia answered.

"It was amazing." Misty smiled brightly.

Cordelia smiled too. "You think so?"

"Oh, yeah." Misty said, "Most of these girls don't know lickity split about their powers. But you seem to know a whole lot by what I saw. You must be pretty powerful then."

Cordelia shook her head. "Nope, I am but a simple witch."

"Well, simple witch or not, you managed to do something good."

"It was just a simple potion," Cordelia said humbly, "There's this green paste that works better…" She said this mostly to herself, however.

"You can teach me though, right?" Misty cocked her head slightly to the side.

"I don't see why not?" Cordelia said.

This put a huge grin on Misty's face. "Great!" She grabbed Cordelia's hands. "Can't wait!"

The two girls looked at one another and smiled. Cordelia didn't know why, but it was the first time since she arrived that she felt at peace. There was indeed something about Misty Day.


	3. CH 3- New Beginnings

**A/N:** Ahhh I'm so sorry this took forever to update! No worries, I have not abandoned this story at all. But alas, chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS. 

**Little Birds**

**CH 3- **New Beginnings

The following morning, Cordelia was awakened by the sound of music. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked to see Misty sitting on her bed watching her. She smiled at Cordelia. "Morning."

"Morning." Cordelia said in a groggy voice and sat up. "What time is it?"

Misty shrugged. "Don't know."

Cordelia rubbed her eyes. She felt just a tad bit more rested. She had been up late the night before trying to fight off the tears once again. Now that Misty was back, she couldn't cry alone like she did when she first arrived. Perhaps it was for the best. Cordelia needed to put the tears to rest but the pain was still very present. She had spent part of the night wondering where her mother was. Probably somewhere far away living the good life without her.

"My, she's beautiful." Misty's voice snapped her out of her trance and Cordelia turned to her. Misty was standing in front of her nightstand looking at the portrait of Cordelia and Fiona. "So she's your mother, the Supreme."

"…Yeah." Cordelia looked down.

"Do you miss her?" Misty looked to Cordelia.

Cordelia looked away and stood from the bed. "No." She lied.

"It must be marvelous, you know, being the daughter of the Supreme and all." Misty said setting the portrait back down.

"Not as marvelous as you think..." Cordelia muttered and walked to the bathroom where she shut the door behind her. She fell back against the door, her arms by her sides and her eyes on the white tiles. Suddenly, she felt the tears begin to gather in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Cordelia quickly wiped them away. No, it was silly to cry. She was sixteen years old, she wasn't a child anymore. She couldn't cry for her mother like a little girl. Still, Cordelia couldn't help but to feel so vulnerable. But in the end, she gathered herself and turned on the shower. She had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.

After morning gather, Cordelia wandered in to the kitchen where a group of older girls stood in a small circle. They whispered amongst each other but stopped immediately upon seeing Cordelia walk in. Cordelia instantly felt their eyes on her but ignored them and walked to pantry where she pulled out a new box of tea. She wasn't very hungry. The girls waited until Spalding left the kitchen to swarm around Cordelia.

"You." What appeared to be the oldest girl said tapping Cordelia's shoulder.

Cordelia turned around the face the girls, the box of tea in her hands. The four girls looked her up and down. "You're the Supreme's daughter, aren't you." The brunette girl said harshly.

"Yes…" Cordelia said wearily.

"You must be awfully powerful then. Being the daughter of the Supreme and all." She said stepping forward. The rest of the girls crowded against her. Cordelia took a step back bumping in to the pantry door.

"No, I-" She stumbled over her words, not sure what to say.

One of the girls scoffed. "Doubt it. She can't even talk straight."

"So much for powerful."

"Being the daughter of the Supreme doesn't mean shit."

Cordelia began to panic inside. She wasn't one for confrontation but she couldn't lie, their words stung her a little bit.

"Hey!" Came a voice from behind them. Cordelia looked up to see her roommate, Misty Day standing there with her arms crossed. "Don't you all have anything better to do?" She asked them.

The oldest girl scoffed. "We don't have to answer to some swamp rat."

But her words didn't phase Misty at all. She only shrugged them off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why don't you all go occupy your time with something useful?"

It was then Spalding entered the kitchen and noticed the small crowd by the pantry. The girls only scowled and walked away. Once they were gone, Cordelia relaxed. She looked to Misty who shook her head as she watched the group of girls walk away. "Those four got nothing better to do then bother the rest of us. And they call me uncivilized…"

"Thanks." Cordelia spoke softly.

Misty turned to her and smiled. "No need. Come on, sit with me." She outstretched her hand to Cordelia. Cordelia looked at her hand and hesitated a bit before she took it. Cordelia felt a strange surge zap quickly through her at the touch of Misty's hand. Her hand was warm meanwhile Delia's was as cold as a tomb. But Misty didn't seem to mind or notice at all. Instead, she led her to the kitchen island where there were stacks of warm pancakes, a bowl of eggs and a large jar of orange juice. She grabbed a plate and handed it to Cordelia. Cordelia took it.

"I'm not really hungry…" Cordelia trailed off.

"Nonsense." Misty said, "Ya gotta eat something. Its gon be a long day. Here."

She picked up a few pancakes with the spatula and placed them on Cordelia's plate. She then served herself and walked to the table. Misty filled the empty seat in front of Cordelia. Cordelia noticed as some of the girls looked at the Cajun girl and snickered amongst themselves. Misty seemed to notice but it didn't really bother her. She only continued to pour honey on her pancakes. Cordelia watched Misty Day carefully. She was a little odd. She dressed in the academy's uniform yet her long blond hair was unruly and she was barefoot. She crossed her legs on the chair and tapped her barefoot to a silent beat. Her table mannerisms were also a little off. It was obvious that she didn't care what others thought about her. She was very secure of herself, or so she seemed. Cordelia caught herself starring and quickly looked down to her pancakes.

"Ms. Day," Vivian, the Headmistress, walked in to the kitchen, "Sit like the lady you are." She said as she passed by.

The girls snickered. Misty only shrugged, pulled her feet from underneath her and sat up straight. Once Vivian was gone, Misty sat back the way she was. Cordelia bit back a smile and continued to eat her breakfast. She was secretly glad Misty had encouraged her to eat because if she wasn't hungry when she came downstairs, she sure was hungry now.

When breakfast was over, the girls headed to their first class. It was a light lecture about the Salem Witch trials. Some of the girls were still adjusting to their new lives and didn't know much about the witch trials, however, Cordelia who had grown up with the Supreme, was very familiar with their witch history. She had been taught from a very young age about all the atrocities done to witches over the years. Cordelia remembered all the days she spent in the library of their many homes reading up on their history. She also spent a lot of time reading about potions, powders, spells and ancient rituals. Everything intrigued Cordelia. However, Fiona called it a waste of time. But it all gave Cordelia something to do, something to look forward to.

But what Cordelia remembered most were Fiona's words: "When witches don't fight, we burn."

Cordelia was never one for fighting. Perhaps that's where she had disappointed her mother.

In the evening, Cordelia wandered back in to the greenhouse. It was the only place where she could think clearly to herself. It had been only a few days since Fiona had dropped her off at Robichaux's but to Cordelia it already felt like an eternity. She really didn't want to be there. She sat at the large wooden table and scratched at the surface. She couldn't wait until she could crawl back in to her bed and drift off to dreamland. It was far better then her reality. If only the nights were longer then the days. She sighed.

"There you are." Came a voice. Cordelia instantly sat up to see Misty. She wore a pair of cowboy boots now, no longer barefoot. She was eating a piece of candy. "I was wondering where you wandered off to. Ms. Myrtle was looking for you." She walked to the end of the wooden table.

"Oh." Cordelia said. "I guess I just needed some quiet…"

Misty pressed her lips together for a moment in a rigid line and then walked over to Delia, "Still feeling lonely, I see." She took a seat on a stool adjacent to Cordelia.

Cordelia sighed softly. "A little…"

"Miss your mama?"

"No!" Cordelia snapped but then her cheeks flushed red and she looked down. "…No. I don't…"

Misty gave her a sheepish smile. "Its ok if you do. I understand."

Cordelia lifted her big brown eyes to look at Misty. "Were you forced to come here by your family too?"

"Hmm? Me? Forced? No." Misty shook her head. "I was rescued."

Cordelia frowned lightly. "Rescued? What do you mean?"

"Mmm." Misty said as she finished her sweets and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I used to live with some distant relatives down in the bayou before I came here. My mama died when I was very young and well, my old man was never really around. My distant family, they were…well," She frowned lightly trying to find the right words. "They were very religious folks, you see. I guess you can say they weren't very accepting of what I turned out o be…"

Cordelia instantly understood what she was referring to. She frowned lightly and let Misty continue.

"I ran away, got tired of the mistreatment and all…"

"So you lived in the swamp?" Cordelia asked remembering that Misty had told her that the swamp was her home.

Misty smiled knowing that Cordelia had remembered. "Yes. For a while. And one day out of nowhere, Ms. Myrtle and two men showed up and took me away. They brought me here and said I'd be safe."

"Good thing too." Cordelia spoke up. "I've heard what people do to our kind…" her eyes fell down to the wooden table. She felt horrible upon hearing Misty's story. The poor girl had lost her mother, suffered abuse in the hands of others and lived like an orphan in the swamp. And there was Cordelia, crying because her mother took her from her luxurious home in New York and dumped her at Robichaux's. She should have considered herself lucky and counted her blessings. Her story wasn't as horrible as Misty's. And at that moment she felt for the cajun girl. Despite her tragic story, she held herself together very well. She was brave and strong to live in the swamp, fending for herself. Cordelia felt ashamed of herself. Perhaps Fiona was right, she was weak.

Misty only nodded but then she brightened. "So try not to feel too lonely. It's not so bad here and the food isn't half bad either." She smiled at Cordelia.

Cordelia managed to crack a smile. She didn't know what it was about Misty Day that made her feel lighter, at peace and a little less lonely. "Thanks."


	4. CH 4- Lifted Spirits

**A/N:** Here's another chapter as promised. Oh and thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS. 

**Little Birds**

**CHAPTER 4- Lifted Spirits**

That day's lecture felt like an eternity. No matter how hard Cordelia tried to concentrate, she just couldn't. She hadn't slept well the night before, and it wasn't because she missed her mother. She just couldn't get the feeling of eyes watching her off. Misty was dead asleep across the room but Cordelia couldn't see anyone else in the darkness of their room. But she felt the presence by a chair a few feet away from her bed. It was empty and she couldn't see anything but the feeling kept her up. And finally, around three in the morning, she put the idea to rest and managed to close her eyes only to open them seconds later to greet the morning light seeping in through the windows.

The girls sat in single desks facing the headmistress as she read to them stories about a previous Supreme and the things she had accomplished. It made her think of Fiona and what a horrible Supreme she had been compared to this other woman who died in 1864. Not only had Fiona been gone from her life, but from the coven's as well. She almost felt ashamed to be her daughter. Cordelia fidgeted in her seat towards the back. The rest of the girls looked forward to the headmistress not even noticing Cordelia's burst of boredom. She was just too restless to pay attention. Besides, she was very familiar with that Supreme having read about her before. When she was home alone, her mother's presence absent from her life, what else was there to do but read?

It was then Cordelia looked to her side on the left. On the second row, a few seats foreword sat Misty. Her legs crossed on her seat and her eyes set on the window ahead of her, completely ignoring the lecture. Cordelia's eyes studied her, unable to pull away. A part of her couldn't understand how Misty was so calm and serene. She had obviously lived a horrible life in Lafayette and now there she sat as if none of it had happened. Cordelia truly admired her. But still, she didn't know what lay underneath that eccentric exterior. She was truly an enigma. Nevertheless, it bothered Cordelia the way some of the other girls looked down at Misty just because of her upbringing and where she came from. For some reason, it really infuriated Cordelia. The girls in the coven should have more respect for one another and be close with each other. They were a coven after all.

Misty then pulled her eyes away from the window and glanced at Cordelia. She smiled. Cordelia panicked for a moment, being snapped away from her excessive thoughts and looked away, biting back a smile. Misty looked away as well, the smile still on her face. And for the rest of the class the girls kept stealing glances at each other, mouthing words and making silent jokes.

"Hey, wait up!" Misty called after Cordelia as the girls exited the classroom later that afternoon. Cordelia stopped midway in the hall as Misty crashed in to her. "Whoops, sorry." Misty said sheepishly.

"Its ok." Cordelia said not bothered at all. "What's up?"

Misty looked at the girl's who passed by them and grabbed Cordelia's arm, pulling her away from them. "You said you'd teach me how to bring the plants back to life, remember?"

"Oh!" Cordelia suddenly remembered. She had been so busy fighting off her own demons that she had forgotten she'd told Misty when they first met that she'd teach her the potions. "Yeah, I almost forgot." She looked at Misty who raised her brows and nodded hoping that Cordelia would say yes. Cordelia smiled. "Alright. I'll teach you."

"Yes!" Misty cheered but silenced herself when girls looked over at them, giving them weird glances. "Sorry." She whispered.

Cordelia laughed. "Come on."

xx

The days passed and Cordelia began to feel a little bit more comfortable at Robichaux's. She didn't think much of her home life during the day, only at night when Misty went to bed and Delia was left alone in the dark, that her mother came to mind. But she didn't just miss Fiona, she also missed her home, her school and her friends. In all, she missed her old life. Cordelia felt like an idiot for even missing Fiona. She had been a horrible mother. But she tried not to let the disappointment and anger consume her. She tried to focus on her potions and spells. But she still had some trouble sleeping at night which often left her groggy in the mornings. In the afternoons, she and Misty would hurry to the greenhouse where they would spend the entire afternoon hidden from the rest of the world. Cordelia found that those moments were the only ones in where she felt at peace.

Stevie Nick's voice danced through the air of the greenhouse. The summer day was hot but the greenhouse felt cool and welcoming. The two teenage girls stood in front of the wooden table. Their hands messy with mud and green paste. In front of them was a dried up plant they had rescued from somewhere in the greenhouse. Delia's simple potion hadn't worked much wonders on it. But they had managed to bring most of the plants back to life. Misty was extremely eager to learn everything Cordelia had to teach her. She hung to her every word and looked to her for acceptance and praise on her work. But mostly, to make sure she was doing just what Cordelia had said.

"Do you want to try it?" Cordelia handed Misty the piece of paper with the spell.

Misty's eyes brightened almost instantly. "Can I?"

"Go for it." Cordelia smiled.

"Alright," Misty took the piece of paper and read the words out loud. When she finished, she glanced at the still dead plant.

"With more intent." Cordelia told her.

Misty nodded and repeated the spell but with more strength this time. When she finished, the dead plant sprung back to life. Leaves sprouted bright green, followed by small fruit.

"It worked!" Misty jumped excitedly turning to Delia, giving her a high five with both hands.

"We make a great team." Cordelia smiled taking her hands in hers as their bodies grew closer together. At that moment, Cordelia couldn't help to feel her stomach flip upside down and her cheeks grow warm. Her heart always exhilarated when Misty was close. And when she pulled away Cordelia was left with a lingering feeling she just didn't understand. However, she ignored it and plucked a fruit from the plant and handed it to Misty then grabbed one for herself.

"Wow, this is good." Misty said. "I have a lot to learn from you, Delia."

Cordelia felt herself smiling. "I don't have much to teach…"

Misty laughed and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Well, I've learned a lot so far."

Cordelia looked away, trying to hide her smile but she had to admit that it was a nice change. She was so used to being ridiculed by her mother for her potions and spells that hearing Misty praise her was just too good to be true. Misty just had a way of lifting her spirits.

"Cordelia?" Misty spoke from the silence that had engulfed the greenhouse for just a moment.

Cordelia was tending the plant and didn't look to her, just answered. "Yeah?"

Misty turned all her attention to her. "You're obviously really good at everything you do…why do you think otherwise?"

This got Cordelia's attention and she looked up to see Misty looking at her with solemn eyes. Cordelia shook her head and looked back down to the plant. "I don't know what you mean."

Misty scoffed and walked to the table. "You know what I mean."

Cordelia looked up at Misty calmly. "I don't."

Misty noticed the look of hurt in Cordelia's eyes and pressed her lips together for a moment. Cordelia was very hard to figure out. She sighed and smiled. "I'll go get some stuff to help clean up."

Cordelia returned the smile. "Kay."

Once they cleaned up the greenhouse, the two teenage girls walked out in to the garden. Misty had been telling Cordelia of a time she almost got her feet chomped off by a snapping turtle when she was a girl. Living in large cities all her life, Cordelia was both intrigued and for the most part, mortified that such an animal even existed. Of course, she had read about them in books and saw them on animal documentaries but never had she personally known someone who had almost got bitten by one. But nevertheless, Misty's stories were quite colorful and very entertaining. Cordelia couldn't help to laugh at her use of words either.

"You liar." Cordelia laughed.

"No, I'm serious." Misty said. "It scratched just the side of my pinky toe."

Cordelia clumsily crashed against Misty as they both laughed, "Good thing you were quick then. A second later and you'd be limping right now-" Cordelia was cut short when she looked down on the grass before them. "Oh, no…"

"What?" Misty asked and then looked down to the grassy floor where a small blue bird lay dead. She gasped.

"Poor thing…" Cordelia took a step forth and knelt down, picking up the dead bird in her hands. She remembered when she was a child and Fiona would yell at her for touching stray animals. She would probably have a fit if she saw her pick up that dead bird and all its diseases. But it appeared that the bird hadn't been dead for too long. Misty knelt down next to Cordelia and studied her expression. She saw the look of sadness cross her brown eyes.

"It makes you sad…" Misty stated. Cordelia only nodded. Misty looked at the bird in her hands, of course, it saddened her too. She hated the idea of innocent animals dying (or being killed for that matter). She looked around the garden; they were alone. "Give it here." She told Cordelia. Cordelia was confused for a moment but handed Misty the dead bird. Misty circled her hands around the bird's dead limp body and closed her eyes for a moment. Cordelia watched her steadily unsure of what she was doing. Then, Misty opened her eyes and looked down at her closed hands. Slowly, she opened them and the two girls watched as the blue bird twitched back to life. It opened its eyes and fluttered its wings, flying out of Misty's hands and flying off in to the sky. The two watched in awe is it flew away.

"Wow…" Cordelia whispered.

Misty then suddenly fainted, falling down on the grass.

"Misty!" Cordelia gasped hurrying to her side and shaking her shoulders, "Shit! Misty! Help!" She called out frantically. She held Misty up in her arms, shaking her. "Come on, Misty, wake up!"

But Misty didn't wake.

xxx

Cordelia sat on her bed for what must have been hours, waiting for Misty to wake up. Spalding had heard her pleas for help and rushed out in to the garden. He carried Misty up to their bedroom and lay her on her bed. Myrtle and Headmistress Vivian came in soon after. Myrtle managed to calm Delia down, explaining to her that Misty fainting was but a small side affect of her power. The power or resurgence. Cordelia was both in awe and shock of such a power. She had only read of the power of resurgence and how strong a power it was. For Misty had the ability to bring one back to life. She would have never guessed. Most of the girls in Robichaux's had shown other powers like telekinesis or pyrokinesis, one girl could even read minds. Just the other day one of the new girls had accidentally set a curtain on fire during a heated argument with her friend. It seemed as if each girl had one power that defined them. So far, Delia didn't have one set power that set her aside from the rest of the girls.

But Misty did and that made her very special. The power of resurgence alone set her on the running for the next Supreme but that was years from now. Fiona still reigned ferociously.

It wasn't long before Misty began to stir. Cordelia jumped off her bed and hurried to Misty. Misty groaned softly and opened her eyes. "Damn." She said as she set her eyes on Cordelia.

"How are you feeling?" Cordelia asked.

"Tired." Misty answered and sat up. "What happened?"

Cordelia wasn't sure how to form the words that came out of her mouth, "Well, you brought a dead bird back to life and then fainted."

Misty looked away rather embarrassed, "Right. That tends to happen."

Cordelia sat at the foot of her bed. "The power or resurgence, huh?"

Misty smiled sheepishly. "Its what Myrtle calls it.

Cordelia smiled softly. "That's pretty damn cool."

Myrtle looked up at Cordelia rather surprised. "You think?"

Cordelia chuckled. "Of course! Not every witch has a power like that, you know. Maybe just the Supreme." She thought of Fiona but quickly buried her in the back of her mind.

Misty smiled shyly. "Not everyone here knows about my power…"

"Why not?"

Misty shrugged. "Well, growing up in Lafayette with normal folk…well, it got me in to a lot of trouble."

Cordelia placed her hand over Misty's. Misty looked up instantly to see Cordelia smiling at her. "Well you don't have to worry about that here."

Misty felt herself smiling. "Yeah, I guess not."


End file.
